It is well known to mount a window or windshield panel within a windshield opening of a vehicle body by applying a bead of adhesive which acts between the inner face of the windshield panel and a flange of the vehicle body. As the adhesive is curing, the weight of the windshield panel may cause the windshield panel to slide downwardly. Therefore it is necessary to support the weight of the windshield panel while the adhesive cures.
The prior art has proposed adjustable supports mounted on the vehicle body at the lower edge of the windshield opening for engaging the edge of the windshield panel to support the weight of the windshield panel.
It would be desirable to provide an adjustable support comprised of only two parts and capable of mounting on the vehicle without independent fasteners, to thereby economize the manufacture and assembly of the adjustable support.